


Tokyo Ghoul x  Reader || Sweat &  Bruises

by TwistedNerve



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Lemon, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Violence, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNerve/pseuds/TwistedNerve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story is about average girl who tries to blend into crazy society of ghouls and humans. Average grades, average personality, average status.When an accident forces her to reveal her real face all she can do is to play her cards right so hold hold onto your hats for a really twisted story of a Rat who twists nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twisted Nerve

It's was a lovely summer evening as you exited the mall. Walking to your bike, you think about the wonderful purchases you have made today. The only bad thing was that you had to park so far away.

Finally reaching your F/C bike, you bent to unlock the lock , when you heard a rustling behind you. Just as you turn to see what it  was , a hand  was  harshly placed over your nose and mouth as an arm snaked across your waist , the attacker pulled you up against their  body as you struggled  to escape like a  fish  in a net  but unfortunately their   grasp was  inhumane .

You have seen TV tips for such situations so you made your bike fall just to make some noise. But of course this childish attempt  made no impact on attack..

Suddenly , you felt  a  sharp pain in your back.

Within seconds you feel yourself getting weak  barley  managing to  stand on your  feet. The last thing you remember before passing out is the sound of your attacker :

" This  is such a  waste of  time  "

After a period of time, you slowly awaken and struggle to open your eyes. Through a gray haze you notice your eyes are covered and you can't see what the hell is happening around you , of course common sense tells you that you have been taken but because of weakness you still have no idea what's going on. Trying to reach up and remove the blindfold you realize your hands are chained on wall. Your attempts to speak only produce muffled whispers as your throat is dry and your wound that you feel prevents you from crying out. The sounds of people talking and footsteps make you shiver as you feel a vibration under your body. Rolling onto your side you can hear the screams you realize you are in some kind of " chamber " like room? You are still very groggy from the wound and the vibrations from something unexplained lull you back to sleep. _  
_

The sound of a metallic door slamming against the wall get you to semi-consciousness. You can hear the sound of heavy foot steps as someone walks around the room. The noise is gone and you struggle to understand what the person is up to. Suddenly you feel something near your face as the blind fold is ripped you feel his hands roughly grab your chains making you look at them.

" What the fuck ? Wake up bitch you had slept enough !"

  
Grabbing your chains he easily throws you across the room making your wound bleed once more he quickly grabs your throat and starts chocking you. finely you see this inhuman _thing_ standing in front you , His eyes are filled with sly glare and lips into sadistic smirk. You struggle to breath when you hear him say:

" Oh , what is it ? Am I hurting you human thresh ? "

After another painful seconds he let go of your throat as you fall back trying to get oxygen and coughing. You look up and are faced with hard kick :

" Who told you you could look up little shit ?! You either obey or all these will seem like a child play to you next time UNDERSTAND ?! "

You bow your head crying in yes when you get another slap .

" Say it , do you fucking _UNDERSTAND ?!_ SAY IT BITCH "

"Y-y-yes I understand p-please no more "

You say it as you start crying like a 3 years old child .

In a second you're grabbed by your H/C hair and thrown across the room _again ._

" Stop crying or I'll give you something **REAL** to cry about "

You try to stop with all your might allowing yourself to let a few drops of your crystal tears to fall on your S/C skin.

Suddenly you hear unfamiliar male voice : " _Ayato you're needed here , question her later_ "

Your kidnapper aka " Ayato" instantly obeys their " command " before gazing at your pathetic body and storming off locking the cold iron door behind him

 


	2. Sweat &  Bruises

You had no idea how long you have been sleeping or even awake. You physically couldn't take it anymore . Your  body  felt numb ,  you smelled  like  rot.

You figured  out that it was some sort of ghoul base but   hysterical screams and pleading  made your brains explode:

 _"_ shut up . . . Shut up . . .Ugh stop it ! . . _."_

Your kind of understood their feelings since you also cried yourself to sleep from pain. But after what you've been through you don't  even  dare  to  make a  sound , fearing that  blue haired  would  come back.   

After  ' Ayato '  threw you  across  the  room the wound started  to leak , making your body go numb , fearing that you would die from blood loss you " staffed " your shirt inside  the wound.

While your humane side felt the pain others were bearing , your common sense took over .

**_' Okay Y/N ... Relax . . . You need to stay calm , you'll diffidently get out of here . . . first I need to figure out what they want besides from my flesh of course . I would think that this might be connected to my brother since he works for CCG but I haven't seen him for a while so this doesn't make sense. . Maybe it was because of your job ? . . . Oh my gosh i'm totally getting sold or killed ! ! ! . . . Even though I've watched TV guide about these kind of situations ., they didn't help at all . . . Well . . . fighting off a ghoul attacker is harder than fighting off same species . . that bastard knocked me out in one stab '_ **

Suddenly a metallic door opened , breaking you from your  thoughts.

" Oi , bitch what the fuck , you messed up my floor with your rotten blood couldn't  keep it   clean for a few hours? "

She didn't say anything and  just kept silent trying not to get on his nerves since she figured out he had a bad temper .

" You know I'm in a really good mood , today I met some CCG trash killed every one of them , You humans so pathetic risking your lives for each other while you can save yourself that logic is just shitty "

He went around the room while bubbling his views on humans how they should be killed off that they're only food.

Until he stopped.

You couldn't figure out what he was up , your gut told you to get ready for some pain

because this is exactly how he beat you up last time.

And you weren't wrong , he kicked you in face making your nose bleed.

" _Now that you're ''awake'' let's get down to the business , You little fucker , you thought we couldn't figure out what you were up to ? you are wondering around the streets like a filthy rat trying to get info about Aogiri tree just to please your fucking_ ** _NUTJOB_** _brother_ " He kicked you in the stomach making you to cough blood , he grabbed you with your H/C hair and started shaking you tearing your hair roots.

 _"_ please stop , please , please no more ****_" You yelled as hot tears ran down your cheeks ._

" What did I told you bitch ?! **DON'T CRY OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT "**

 _"_ I'm sorry please ... please no more Ayato _"_

He let go of hair giving her look of disgust before pinning her to wall and chocking her

" What did you just call me whore . . **Who the FUCK you you think you are to call me by my first name you fucking rat ?!!** "

 _"_ I . . I plea - _"_

" **SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP** " He screams as he tightens grip around her throat . When he sees she's about to pass out he stops , making her fall on the ground .

She inhales , coughing  as  tears  started  streaming down to her face .

" I'm sorry , I'm sorry , . . "  She managed to plead an apology as  she  breathed heavily.

" Hmm , maybe if you apologize for 100 times i'll consider forgiving you " He let out a low chuckle looking down at your laying figure.

" I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry .."

You repeated it over and over again for good 5 minutes before He finely took you by your chains , pinning you to the to the cold metal floor. .

" It's Ayato - **SAN** for you . Don't you understand what your status is here CCG rat ? If not I'll tell you , You don't have the privilege to talk , you don't have freedom to move , cry , laugh , scream. All you're allowed to do is to breath while staring motionlessly as if you were a figure . Look here you little shit since I'm in a good mood I'll let it slide . . For now . . but do this again , DO THIS SHIT **AGAIN** I'll fuck you up so badly you won't be able to say fucking  Oh . **UNDERSTOOD**?!  


She quirks letting out soft **yes** still not recovered from chocking.

"Now what was I saying . . . yea.Why were you wandering around the wards like a filthy rat ? What info were you trying to dig out ? Com'n say it bitch . Tell me the truth .

" I-I was just curious about this place that's all . . I moved here 3 months ago "

* **SLAP** *

He slapped her so hard she laid there until he dragged her closer to him , making her look into his eyes to show the H/C-ed he wouldn't buy her lie.

" I'm giving you last chance before I  mash your pretty face with my **3 inched boot**. Don't you dare to lie this time "

" I-I understand Ayat-to S-s-san "

" Now that you're ''awake'' let's get down to the business , You fucking idiot , you thought we couldn't figure out what you were up to ? you are wondering around the streets like a filthy rat trying to get info about Aogiri tree just to please your fucking **NUTJOB** brother "

He kicked you in the stomach making you to cough blood , he grabbed you with your H/C hair and started shaking while tearing your hair roots from your skull.  


"W-well I just w-wanted to investigate . . . B-besides . . . * coughing blood * CCG spies themselves can't get a lot of info about Aogiri what makes you think I'm so special ? They are t-trained for these kind of stuff while I'm just a girl big deal i got some info , and it's not even on Aogiri It's about Gourmet , I can give it to you just p-lease don't beat me . . "

" Your  reputation  is what got you in trouble "

" ..."

" Say have you heard anything about . . . Kamishiro Rize ? "

" The binge eater huh ?  why ?  "

" Just answer the  question " 

" Well , I know she disappeared a few months ago "

" Wow really bitch ? I didn't know ! **NO SHIT** she  disappeared " 

He grabbed her arm , twisting it.

" N-n-no stop please stop I'll tell you , I'll tell everything ! ! "

She screamed as he eventually let go of her .

" I told you to stop crying about dumb shit , I didn't even break it "

" B-b-but it hurts " She said sniffing.

" Well too fucking bad, **GET OVER IT** "

" . . . . "

" Com'n , stop wasting my time you pathetic excuse of a ' spy' ".

' If I spill whole info about her they might kill me or drag me into deeper shit , I'm either   giving out whole info and getting stuck here  or  risking  to get beaten again  hope he'll  buy next  lie . . .  better talk casual about it '

" Well I know that she was friends with Gourmet , I don't know their name but they had some connections and that she binge ate a lot . . What else ... Yeah someone said she likes books of Sen Takatsuki and that her favorite coffee was Italian Black "

" Do you really think we care what kind of coffee she liked ? "

" W-well you said to spill everything so I thought you'd like to know that "

Blue haired was silent for a few minutes.

Ayato's Thoughts : 

' I really didn't want to drag that bastard Jason into her case but this bitch leaves me no choice. She knows Rize was binge eater yet she hasn't informed the CCG to look that bitch up. '

" Say do you tell CCG everything you get cause if you do you should be fired by now " he says this while titling his head trying get something from her

" Well I didn't tell them anything about Rize since you kinda . .Kidnapped me . . ." She  looked  down raising her  eyebrow cockily 

* SLAP *

'' What a pity I thought we were just becoming friends Y/N ~ , I guess you need a rougher hand , here's an advice: people " at the top aren't softies like I am "

" W-w-what , at-at the top ??? W-what d-d-do you m-mean ?????" She asked stuttering shaking in fear. He could feel her heart race going up her breath starting to become heavy -she started crying hot tears making her eye go numb from salty crystals.

In split seconds she feel into his knees . Begging him **not** to involve the most feared Jason .

" P-p-l-lease Ayat-t-to **-** S-s-san , p-p-lease d-don't t-tell J-Jason " She said sniffing.

" Don't tell Jason huh ? " He glanced at her with smirk lifting her chin up.

" Oh what is it kitten are you scared? Hmm , my beating didn't scare you , yet you shake just after hearing his name ? " He leaned in just to pin her on the floor looking angrily into her deep E/C eyes.

Again her reply is a sniff . She was trying her best not to cry just to please the blue haired but she couldn't help to let out soft whines remembering that she might meet the **Jason.**

Remembering that Ayato hated ****disobedience she barley managed to reply.

" A-Ayato **-** S-san p-please d-d-don't p-please a-anything b-b-but that please "

**" WELL THEN BITCH SPILL THE FUCKING INFO , DO IT OR I'LL DRAG YOU TO JASON MYSELF''**

He punched her in her rib , soft * click * was heard .

He broke it.

And Of  course she  started  crying **even  louder .**

 **"** HERE WE GO AGAIN  , I PUNCH YOU, YOU CRY , THEN BEG .  YOU KEEP  REPEATING THIS SHIT , ARE  YOU A MASOCHIST OR  SOMETHING?! ENOUGH ! GET THE FUCK UP I'LL DRAG YOU TO HIS ROTTEN CHAMBER MYSELF , I SAID  GET THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING CUNT " He screamed as her started to drag her on the floor to exit with her hair.

" I'M A DOUBLE SPY ! Please don't take me to Jason Ayato -San !!!" She screamed in tears.

He  stood  there  for a  few moments  analyzing  fresh information,   eventually he let go of her hair and  stormed of ,   shutting the metallic  door  behind him.


	3. Tag You're  It

 

She sat on the   cold floor shaking , panic took over her mind, Her heart was beating so  fast she thought   it would burst anytime , It was  physically  hard   for her to breath. She couldn't   think about anything that  could  save her  from death or  Jason's rage . . Oh Jason . . . How she  feared him , not like  she was the only one to  fear the great  executive of  Aogiri but  their    first accouter  traumatized her  for  lifetime. 

_** *Flash Back*  ** _

It was    Autumn/Fall  , you  were  returning from  your   favorite    park .  Hanging out   in park sure was  exhausting , desperately wanted  to get home as  fast as possible  , take a  bubble  bath  and sleep in her  warm bed. But  first  you   needed  to check on  your   older  brother  who worked for CCG .it would be  around 8 PM   when  you got out of headquarters   while  carrying  some interesting info about **№ 696** . 

 

_' Ugh , I can't  wait ! '  -_

The girl opened  the file  as she  walked  down the ally.

 

_**Suspect **№696.**** _

_**笛口 アサキ** (Fueguchi Asaki)  _

_**Gender** _ : Male

 _ **Rc Type**_ **:** Rinkaku  

 

She  was about to look further  until a  powerful  kick knocked her  off  her feet . She looked  up from  the ground trying to  get look at her  attacker.

" This  kick  was  too powerful for  a human "- She muttered  still laying on the  ground.

 There stood  a  man who's  height was  approximately 6'1 ,  with a    white  costume and blonde  hair  wearing  a rather  confident smirk on his face , the man reached  the    file that  was now  laying on the  ground  carefully inspecting it .

She didn't  really know  how to respond  but  she couldn't  just run away  since he would easily drag her back, she  couldn't  scream for help since  that  never seems  to help  in movies .

' What do I , what do  I  do ?!  Think Think  Think !!! ' Her  gut screamed  . 

She decided  to let the man inspect the file   for distraction , as  if  it  was  her  ticket  to  freedom.

' Maybe if  I crawl , without making  a noise  and hide behind that car  , I will survive  with limbs ...' 

 She looked  at the man  , deciding that it  was  good  opportunity  to  get away. She started   crawling without making a  sound, she as she successfully hid  behind a  red  car . 

**_" Are we  playing   Hide And Go Seek Tag? "_ **

Stranger's powerful   voice  echoed  making her  blood  run cold. 

That was it.

Her End.

 **" _Ready or  not  here I come_ "**   She could feel his   playful  sadistic  personality  in his   voice.  . 

 

' Okay if  we're  playing Hide And  Seek Tag  then I'll run so fast that even Kanichi Ito ***** will be  jealous '

She could hear his footsteps  coming closer  as she  got  ready to  gus the hell out  of  that place. 

 _" **Found you"**  _ He grinned manically making her  scream.

He was about to grab her   until  something hard  hit his  face.

That brat.

Threw  a  rock  in his  face.

The  all mighty Jason's  face ! 

He  knew  she would  struggle but  he  certainty wasn't  expecting  ** _that._**

As  he  came  back to reality  the  girl  had  already  fled  for her life.

Running through the  ward   he  chased her and   he wouldn't stop . He didn't even bother to use his kagune to chase her down , He followed her scent for good 5 minutes. Until he stopped   only to see   her  breathing heavily  . He gave out  a   sly smirk  since  she looked like she was about to pass out from running.

**_" Tag You're  it "_ **

 He Grabbed her  hand and pushed her down took the words right out her mouth   crashed  her  fingers   with his  foot making them * Click *. 

" Now be  a good  girl and give me  the  main suspect" 

 She  moved her   undamaged  hand  , took the  small   paper  from her  pocket and  gave it  to him while  tears streamed  down to her  face wetting the     dirt.

He inspected  the paper  , having a  pleased  expression on his face he  removed his  boot  from her  hand  making her  sign in relief. 

" I'll take my leave  for now  , consider  yourself unlucky  since I don't  have time to  play with you "

He let out an infamous  grim disappearing   from her sight.  

 She laid there for good  20 minutes  trying to recover from shock

Not  only   the ghoul didn't  eat her , she  actually got alive with  her limbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As   her brother   drove  her   home  from hospital   , she  described  the  ghoul  about   5  times  already.

" It does  remind me  of  some but    you need  to be more  specific , did he  wear a mask or  not  etc  - But  don't  worry whoever attacked ,   you will pay for it ! "  He   gripped  the wheel tightly  making his sister sigh.

"  I'll just look through your  data base   maybe  I'll  spot him "  You reached  for  his phone  as  you went through list of   ghouls  that fit   Stranger's  criteria : **N262**   **鞍馬**  ( Kurama Shinjirou  ) - Mm , not him  ; N481   **土岐 芦田**   (   **Toki  Ashida )**    - Nope .

 **N413 大守 八雲** ( Yakumo Oomori )  - Bingo !

 **Alias** : Yamori  ; Jason.

 **RC Type  :** Rinkaku 

" Oi !  I found him  M/N ! " 

_**End  of  Flash back** _

 

 

   Kanichi Ito *****  - Japanese athlete from Tokyo. He holds the Guinness World Record for running 100 meters on all four limbs, setting a best time of 15.71 seconds in the Komazawa Olympics.    


End file.
